It's More than just a Love Story
by bluebirdshadow
Summary: Can a broken Lauren regain her feet and prove to everyone that doubted her that she can turn her life around?


Authors Note:

This is my first Fanfic, I do not own CHERUB, it all belongs to Robert Muchamore, I hope you like it!

"Please don't leave me, please."

The rain hammered down, slashing angrily at Lauren's face, mascara and eyeliner ran down her face, her blonde hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were soaked through.

Her voice was thick, "Rat,please, don't go, you can't leave me here."

Suddenly Rat turned around, "Yes, I can Lauren! Look at you, you're a mess! It's beyond a joke, you've got think about _Connor_, and you don't do anything for him, we should be living on campus together, you could be working for Zara, but you threw it all away didn't you?"

Lauren couldn't speak; she was still, the only thing she could hear was the sound of the rain drumming into the pavement, and the sound of the wind howling through her empty body. Yeah, she had messed up her life, with the drugs, having a baby at seventeen, James, Kerry, Zara, Mac and all the people who she had turned her back on when she truly needed them, it was just too much for her.

"Goodbye Lauren, it's too late to fix you now."

Rat began to walk away, his trainers trailed in the mud, his ripped jeans were soaked and he had water running through his hair. Lauren wrapped her arms around Connor and rocked back and forth, she had ruined it, everything, she had a three year old son, a brother who didn't care and a fiancé who had just left her, she held onto her son, who buried his face in her coat, she looked at Connor, and noticed he was shivering. "Here bubba, have my coat." She said softly as she put her parka around his shoulders. She cuddled him close, he was the only spark of hope she had left.

"Mummy I'm cold" Connor cried, he had mud on his face and his blonde hair was soaking.

Lauren lay on the pavement with Connor, she was fighting for breath and had a terrified look in her eye, when a car rolled past, spitting rain in her face, she couldn't feel any lower, she watched as the last trace of her life washed away with rain. She tried one more helpless call to Rat, but it was hopeless, he was gone, Lauren began to close her eyes, she still held onto Connor and stroked his hair, whispering quietly, "It's going to be ok."

But Lauren knew that it wasn't, she knew that this time; there was no going back, no apologies to be made, no promising to do better next time.

Lauren trudged up the muddy hill to the little cottage she called home. She held Connor tightly in her arms, afraid to drop him. They made it into the house, where Lauren used the last bit of hot water for Connor's bath, she tenderly washed his hair being extra careful not to get soap in his eyes, and she wrapped him up in a warm towel, cuddling him against her chest. She took him downstairs, and put him in the sitting room with a video. Lauren went into the kitchen to make some tea when she saw a note and a set of keys.

"_Lauren, _

_I'm sorry,_

_Rat"_

She put the note down blankly, and stared at the wall.

The gloomy day had turned into a dark night, and Lauren was still staring at the wall slumped at the table, when Connor toddled in, holding an empty milk bottle.

Lauren's mind clicked into place and she got up from the table and picked Connor up off the floor, "Here honey let's get you some milk." She said to him as she propped him up on the counter and filled only half the bottle with milk. She took Connor up to his tiny bedroom and put him in his cot.

"Night baby," She whispered before closing the door and going downstairs.

Lauren curled up in the armchair that Rat usually sat in, she saw a red jumper stuffed down the side that belonged to him, and she picked it up, tears formed in her eyes, as she breathed in Rat's scent from the jumper. Suddenly Lauren lurched at the phone and began to dial a number, a weird dialling tone started to ring in Lauren's ear, before a sleepy voice appeared at the end of the receiver.

"Hello?" The voice droned

"Bethany? It's Lauren." her voice wobbling.

"Lauren? Shit, you haven't spoken to me in two years and you phone me now? Bethany whispered.

"Please, hear me out, why are you whispering?"

"Andy's asleep, remember its five AM here."

"Oh, I forgot, I just had to talk to someone who isn't three years old. I'm sorry for loss of contact, I've missed you."

"What about Rat? I've missed you too." Bethany said letting out a yawn.

"No he left me." Lauren said, desperately trying not to cry.

"Oh, my god, right, you hold on, I'm coming, Andy's gonna book a flight and we'll be here tomorrow morning I promise" Bethany said with a watery tone in her voice.

Lauren heard muffled sounds coming from the other end of the phone, and heard Bethany whisper, "Shut up, Rat just left her, now book the flight." Bethany put the phone back to her ear, "Honey, were coming right now, love you lots, see you soon." Lauren sighed as she heard Bethany slam the phone down in a hurry.

_Two days later_

It was Monday morning, before the sun had woken up and the clouds dipped against the rooftops, Lauren's body would refuse to go to sleep, she looked at the clock next to her bed the clock showed 4:12 Am, she turned over, frustrated. The window rattled ferociously, and rain slashed at it. She heard a car pull up, the door slamming then someone knocking on the door.

Lauren got out of bed, she threw off the duvet and let it fall to the floor, and then she threw on her dressing gown and jogged down the stairs, threw the front door open and collapsed into Bethany's arms. She began to sniffle, then weep, then sob, each sob sending a shockwave through her body, "Here Lauren, let's get inside, Andy and Ben are getting soaked." Bethany smiled through her tears. Lauren ushered Bethany, her husband Andy and their one year old son, Ben in through the door, Andy then proceeded to run out of the door and collect all the luggage from the car, henceforth smacking his head on the low door frame on his way back in. He groaned in pain, and Lauren ran to the kitchen to get him an ice pack.

When Lauren got back, Bethany was sitting on Andy's lap, she was cuddled close on his chest, he was playing with her hair, and she was kissing his forehead, "I will make your bruise better," She said endearingly, Andy gave her an eskimo, kiss, Bethany giggled, she wished she Rat could be ass hopelessly in love with her as Andy was to Bethany.

Lauren hid behind the door, and sunk to the floor, and began silently crying, she held her hand over her mouth and cried, the tears were streaming down her face and she began to shake.

Bethany got up to see what Lauren was up to, and as she neared the kitchen, she heard muffled sounds from behind the door, she peered her head round and saw Lauren crying, she looked at her friend with sadness, or more pity. She helped Lauren up and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her sleeves. "Here, you need a bath." She said.

Meanwhile Andy had taken up his wife's suitcases, and took them into the spare room, once he got there, he felt his head, but shrugged it off, besides, it would only come out as a bruise tomorrow, then he locked the door. Andy got his phone out, and checked for reception, luckily he had two bars, he flipped up the menu of his contacts and found Rat's name. After a few seconds Rat's voice appeared at the end of the handset.

"Andy." Rat said, he sounded tired, and there was a lot of background noise.

"Rat man, it's gone _down_, a few nights ago, we got a call at about four AM, and it was Lauren, she was like crying and shit, and then Bethany made me book a flight and now we're at your house, I've only been here like twenty minutes, and Lauren keeps going into rooms and forgetting she's there, staring at walls, and crying randomly, she's really thin and her hair is all wild, she looks well tired, so where are you anyway? It's really noisy."

"It's not my house anymore. Anyway I'm back in Australia, look, Andy, I've stayed with her since we were twelve, yeah, I know we had problems, but I had no idea she would turn out like this, _she_ had a baby, and as a result, I never got to finish CHERUB, I stood by her when _she_ was on the drugs, when _she _neglected Connor, when James disowned _her_, but Andy, there is only so much a man can take, we were fighting permanently, Connor was nearly taken into care, I turned down a job as mission controller, she could have been working with Zara, but she threw it all away, anyways mate, I'm in the airport, I don't know how long I'm gonna stay, I've got all my shit, I'll probably book a hotel and explore."

Andy was speechless, he couldn't find the words, all he could think of was,

"But, Lauren needs you."

This time Rat shouted, "I will not be made the bad guy, Andy! She bought this on herself."

"Look, mate, I've gotta go, Bethany's coming, I'll talk later."

"See you." Rat replied with a sigh.

The line went dead; Andy pocketed his phone as the door opened.

Andy was so in love with his girlfriend, he had been since he first lay eyes on her, not in a puppy dog way, he just thought she was sexy and fun, a brilliant girlfriend and mum and the most beautiful woman in the world, as Bethany poked her head around the door, she let out that smile Andy loved, "Hey babe, I need to get some towels for Lauren"

She waltzed into the room and planted a big kiss on Andy's lips; Bethany smiled through the kiss as Andy hand found her bra strap. Bethany pulled away, biting Andy's lip in the process.

"I need to help Lauren out," She said unable to control her smile,

"Yeah I know, but I love you more than anything." Andy grinned, as Bethany turned around; he gave her bum a squeeze. Bethany smiled at him playfully, as she left the room.

Lauren was standing in the bathroom watching the water spill into the bath, her eyes were blank, and she had been crying again, Bethany sighed, put the towels down and rolled up her sleeves. She sloshed the water around until it was a nice temperature; Lauren pulled up her t-shirt and pulled down her shorts, she wasn't self-conscious of being naked in front of her friend, she had been before in the showers at CHERUB and stuff. Lauren got in the water and Bethany knelt beside the bath, letting the steam rise to her face.

Lauren looked at Bethany. "I missed you"

Bethany looked up at her and smiled, she helped Lauren wash her hair, and they had a good laugh and for a few moments, Lauren almost forgot her pain. By the time Lauren got out of the bath, it was about 7 Am, Connor and Ben had woken up, Andy had put a fire on and there were three cups of warm tea on the coffee table, Bethany smiled at Andy because of the calmness of it all, Ben and Connor were playing with a train set, and Lauren had a sip of the tea and settled back onto the sofa, under her duvet. When she was sure Lauren's eyes were closed, she gave Andy a passionate kiss and whispered to him, "Mr Lagan I love you, you're the most amazing man I've ever met."

Bethany snuggled on the sofa with Lauren; she was lying on Bethany's lap, while Bethany played with her hair. They barley talked, though the frequent silences were never awkward.

As Lauren went to bed that night, she looked at the open draws that used to contain Rat's things, his aftershave that he didn't take, a few T-shirts and the picture on her side table of their holiday in America, Lauren barley recognised herself, they were truly happy, they were in a romantic embrace and Rat was wearing the daisy chain necklace Lauren made for him.

She got under the duvet and turned over, and to her surprise, she was instantly asleep.

In the bedroom across the hall, Andy and Bethany were snuggled under the duvet, she was cuddled close to his chest, Andy breathed in her smell, and kissed her forehead.

She looked at him with her big green eyes, and gave him a smile, suddenly Andy said to her softly, "Bethany Parker, marry me."

Bethany looked at him and smiled, she let out a little giggle, "Andy Lagan, of course I will."

She shuffled up as close as she could and kissed him, and said through the kiss, "I love you"

"I love you to Bethany." He grinned before turning out the light, "I love you so much," He whispered to her, after she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Connor and Ben were asleep in the cot together, their breathing was at the same pace, it was the first time they had met, but it seemed like they were already best friends, Connor realised his daddy was gone, but he didn't know where, or when he'd be back.

The weeks dragged on, the warm summer air had turned chilly and leaves had turned from green to bronze, Bethany and Andy were still living at Lauren's, no one had heard from Rat, and Lauren, it was like she wasn't even there.

That night, after Lauren and the boys had gone to bed, Andy and Bethany were sitting on the sofa, the fire was burning brightly, Andy was lying on one end of the sofa with Bethany's painted toes propped up on his legs and he was giving her a playful foot massage. Andy looked at her, "What are you so happy about?" He said to her, sipping his beer.

"Oh, just, that in a few months when all this is cleared up, I will be Mrs Bethany Lagan," She laughed. Andy tickled her toes and she spilt her wine on the sofa, she looked sheepish for a second, before bursting out with laughter, she was a little tipsy but after a few moments of silence, Andy said to her seriously, "I'm gonna do it babe."

Bethany's glare hardened, "Andy, it's not gonna work, James will not want to see her."

"Kerry's pregnant again, and Rat's in Singapore," He said quietly, holding his fiancé's glare. Bethany was new to this. She shot up, and frowned, "What!" She exclaimed,

Andy blinked, "Bethany, I thought you knew." He said sheepishly.

"Of course I didn't bloody know, who's gonna tell me, Lauren? Jake? No, you are the only one here who talks to Rat and James!"

"Look, I don't care, you were the one that made me come here, I don't even want to be here! I want to be in Spain getting married to my beautiful fiancé!" Andy shouted.

Bethany softened, and stepped towards Andy and kissed him gently. When she finally broke away, she nodded, "Just a few more weeks, I promise."

As they made their way up the stairs, Bethany turned around and said to him quietly, so as to not wake Lauren or the sleeping babies upstairs, "Andy, call James, get him to come as quickly as possible,"

Andy looked flabbergasted, "I know I thought it was a good idea, but he won't have it."

Bethany shrugged, "Worth a shot,"

That morning Bethany took Lauren out for a walk with the boys, Andy took it as his chance.

He got his phone out and hoped that he still had James' number and if so that it was even his. He found James' name and thought luck must be on his side, he pressed call.

The phone rang four times before a woman answered. Andy didn't recognise her.

"Hello?" He said unsurely.

"Hello, this is Doctor Adams phone; he can't get to you right now." Her accent was American

"I'm an old mate of James; do you know when he'll be back?" Andy asked, although he and James weren't exactly mates, he was doing this for Lauren.

There was a muffled sound before he heard James whispering, "Just gimmie the phone Ashley."

"James, I need to talk to you." Andy said with authority, he disliked James, and he wasn't prepared to talk for long.

"Go ahead; I haven't got all day either." Sensing Andy's thought.

Andy cleared his throat.

"Bethany and Lauren recent got in contact, Rat left Lauren-"

James gasped before saying, "Well, I was sort of expecting that,"

"Anyway, Rat left and apparently he went to Singapore, I heard about you and Kerry,"

"Come on Andy, what happened to Lauren?"

"Bethany got a call about two months ago and Lauren was crying badly and Bethany made me get on a plane with her and Ben and we are _still _here, Lauren has gone really mopey, and she barely eats, sleeps and all she does all day is stare out the window, and, yeah I know you don't speak to her, but I reckon it might work, you coming over, I know your busy with your job and the baby, but I think she just needs you right now James."

There were a few seconds of silence before James reluctantly said, "Alright, but I need to bring Kerry, and remember she's a six month pregnant, angry woman, and we will bring the twins, just, don't tell Lauren, in case something comes up or whatever." James sighed.

"Cheers, James."

"Alright Andy, I'll see you soon." The line went dead.

After their walk, Bethany and Lauren returned, Bethany was standing outside, but when she heard Andy put the phone down, she came in, Andy nodded at her, and she let out a little shriek of happiness. "Well done Andy!" She said giving him a hug. Neither of them would be too happy to see James Adams, but if it got Lauren out of her pyjamas, it would be worth it.

That night Bethany made sure Lauren was in bed, before opening up her laptop and sending a quick email to Kerry.

.uk to

Subject: Times.

Bethany began to type.

Hi Kerry,

Just too quickly double check times, we will expect you here at twelve-ish tomorrow lunchtime? Congratulations on the baby news, by the way.

See you tomorrow.

Bethany x

To Bethany's surprise her email got a response strait away.

to .uk

Re Subject: Times.

Bethany,

Yes, I was booking a flight as you emailed, we get the four Am flight to Gatwick, from JFK then James will rent a car and we will go down to you guys, from Gatwick so expect us maybe about four, depending on the traffic. Though I have booked two way tickets, I doubt we will use them because I plan to have this baby in the U.K weather James likes it or not, also if we stay any longer than a month I will not be allowed to travel. Anyway, great to hear from you, can't wait to catch up with you and Andy, though I have warned James to play nice, besides, it's all for Lauren, right?

Lots of Love,

Kerry. Xxx

Bethany nodded at the email then sent a final response,

.uk to

Re Subject: Times.

I definitely agree, the last time Andy and James were in the same room it was about six or seven years ago, I think they have both grown up from it, and I will take it in my stride to not pick at James, and don't worry about renting a car, I will come and pick you up.

Thanks again,

Bethany. X

She closed her laptop and sighed, she knew it would be tempting to pick at every little thing James said, but she kept on chanting in her head, "It's all for Lauren."

The next day Bethany told Lauren to stay in and help Andy babysit,

"But, I want to come with you Bethany." Lauren had said to her.

"You don't know where I'm going; I will be back around one."

"But Bethany!" Lauren protested

"No, come on, you have to stay here," She said before waltzing out of the room.

Waiting in the Airport traffic, was Bethany's idea of a nightmare, but as she neared the arrival gate she got a text from Kerry, saying they were waiting out front, so Bethany did an expert U-turn and sped off in the direction of the front gate.

When she neared the gate she saw James and his family, they were very easy to spot, first she saw James, six foot, blonde hair and a great tan, he was wearing his classic Arsenal shirt, next to him was Kerry, who had a pregnant stomach, which had a flowery print dress stretched over it, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and it looked like she was scolding James. Then their twins, identical and the perfect mix of Kerry and James, Bethany remembered Lauren mentioning that they were called Hannah and Ellie. They both had blond hair, with dark eyes, and golden skin, with a hint of oriental in it. Bethany smiled as she noticed only one of them had freckles.

She honked the horn, and waved, Kerry smiled and waved back as she ushered her children across the road. James carried all the many bags, Bethany got out of the green Jeep and greeted her old CHERUB mates. She gave Kerry a hug and fussed over her baby bump, helping her into the car, when she got to the twins she asked

"You must be, Hannah and Ellie, am I correct?"

One of them smiled and nodded and the other hid behind James.

The bolder one stepped forward and said, "I'm Hannah, older by five minutes," Bethany stuck out her hand and Hannah shook it, "I'm seven and three quarters, how about you?"

Bethany laughed and said "I'm twenty four!"

Hannah and Ellie got in the car, Bethany helped James with the rest of the stuff, they were polite but the air was strange. "James," Bethany said

"Bethany, how've you been?" He asked

"Fine, Lauren's bad way though, where have you been?"

"Bugger off, she was the one who said she didn't need me, anyway, come on, better get this stuff in."

Bethany nodded; they packed the rest of the stuff up in silence.

The drive back to Suffolk took about three hours, Kerry, Hannah and Ellie were in the back and James and Bethany were up front. They talked about what each other had missed, James put the radio on and Ellie and Hannah had both fallen asleep.

"So," Bethany said "Me and Andy are getting married."

Kerry let out a little shriek, and then remembered about Hannah and Ellie, "Well, done! It took him a while didn't it, how did he propose?" She said quietly.

James snorted. "What happened to that bloke who got you booted out of CHERUB?"

Bethany sighed and remembered the reason she got kicked out, all she said was, "I saw sense." She then said to Kerry, "It wasn't big, we were just lying in bed and he said, marry me."

Kerry sighed, "Aw, that is so damn cute; James got a band and everything for me." She loved to boast about James' expensive proposal.

They were silent for a bit, James turned the radio up a bit louder.

They arrived at Lauren's shortly after four, Andy came out of the house and Kissed Bethany, he hugged Kerry and shook hands with James, after all the formalities, James carried the twins, all the luggage and Kerry's things inside. Bethany went up to see Lauren, she was asleep, and so Bethany savoured the moment and leant against the doorway for a while, watching her with a huge smile on her face. Soon Lauren's eyes flickered, she woke up and smiled at Bethany, "Hi," she said.

Bethany bounded over, "Lauren, I have a surprise for you!"

She lead Lauren downstairs, and when she opened her eyes, Lauren was shocked and ran over to James, she tackled him with a hug and shouted, "I knew you'd come!"

James smiled at her, but at the same time was horrified, Lauren was thin, her hair was terrible, she was in her dressing gown, and she had a huge jumper that belonged to Rat round her shoulders.

Lauren hugged Kerry and her two nieces, Andy had bought Ben and Connor down to say hi as well.

It was the perfect family moment.

Well, for nearly everyone.

Bethany and Andy were standing on the outside, Ben was playing with Connor, and Hannah and Ellie were fussing over them, Kerry and James were cuddling and Lauren was toasting marshmallows on the fire. Bethany leant over and whispered in Andy's ear, "Our work here is done."

Andy nodded in agreement.

James saw them whispering, and said, "Are you guys leaving?"

Lauren looked panic stricken, "You guys, can't go."

Bethany straightened out her fleece, "Lauren, you don't need us; you've got James, your happier than I've seen you in three months, and James has been here fifteen minutes."

Lauren saw the logic, "Just, stay one more day."

It was 8 Am, Bethany went into her room she shared with Andy, she looked sad, Andy knew that face, he put his arms out, and Bethany sobbed, "I…I don't want to go." She said almost silently.

Andy nodded and stroked Bethany's dark hair, "We have to."

She nodded into his chest.

The boot of the green jeep was open, all their stuff being loaded into it, the back seat was full of stuff and everyone but Lauren and Bethany were standing outside.

Kerry was in her nightie and a jumper of James' she looked upset, James was leaning against a plant pot holding Ellie, and Hannah was talking to Andy about America.

Bethany and Lauren were sitting at the kitchen table, she was holding both Lauren's hands, she was crying, "I have to go, Andy's got work and we're getting married soon, you've got James and all that matters is that you're happy."

Lauren shook her head, "I won't be happy without you."

Bethany looked miserable, "Shush, of course you will."

They got up from the kitchen table and walked outside, everyone immediately straightened up when they came out. Bethany hugged Kerry, a small tear rolled down Kerry's cheek; she sniffed as they broke the hug. Next Bethany and James shook hands, but before anyone else said goodbye to her, Bethany sighed, "Oh, come here!" As she and James shared a quick hug.

Andy and Kerry hugged and James and Andy shared a quick man hug, involving James patting him on the back and saying, "Well done mate, it only took us eight years!"

Bethany and Andy waved at shy Ellie, and shared a group hug with Hannah; Andy smiled at Hannah and said to her, "I will go up the empire state building some day!" He leaned over to Lauren and hugged her tight, "Stay strong." He whispered.

Lauren looked at Bethany, and a smile came out on her face, before she burst out laughing, Bethany did the same, before they shared a hug, they were both sobbing and laughing at the same time, "I miss you already." Bethany laughed; Lauren smiled back at her best friend, and said "I miss you more."

As they got in the car, Andy smiled at his fiancé, and he squeezed her hand, "Well done love."

As Andy started the engine, Bethany flipped up her phone, and saw the picture of her and Lauren at the campus Christmas disco when they were just 13 years old, a fat tear rolled down her cheek. She waved out the window at the sad faces; the car pulled away.

_4 years later._

Everyone stood in the chapel, waiting for the bride; she was in the back room of the little church it was a tiny affair, with very close friends present, her sole bridesmaid was helping her into her shoes, they were little heels with a bow on them, her dress was very simple, satin and a very pale yellow, she had daises woven into her hair, she had a daisy chain belt slung round her slim waist.

"I'm ready." She said.

In the other room, the groom was fiddling with his cufflinks; the usher fixed them as he led the groom out of the room.

"_I'm sorry, I, just needed time to think this through"_

"_Five years to think it through."_

"_But I love you, I do, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_There was a moment of silence as they weren't sure what she was going to do next, but she stepped up to his face, so they were almost touching, she gritted her teeth and cracked her hand across his face, before kissing him passionately. "Thanks for coming back."_

"Please be standing for the bride."

She walked up the aisle, with her brother at her side.

Once the bride got to the altar, she looked at all the smiling faces, all her old CHERUB mates, her close friends, Lauren Adams, was truly happy, she was marrying Rat, she had Bethany and Andy with her, she looked around and saw her family in the front Connor and baby Chloe in Hannah's arms, her brother James took his seat, Ellie the other of James' twin daughters, four year old Ling and Kerry, all looking thrilled. She saw her other friends, She had Bethany standing loyally at her side, holding her bouquet for her, Andy by Rat, the best man, Bruce, Dante, Kevin, Jake, Megan, Coral, Callum and Connor, and others who had come back to see Lauren. Amy, Shak, Mo, Gabrielle, Kyle, even Zara was a face in the crowd, with her son, fifteen year old Joshua, in fact, Lauren was sure that there was no one in the crowd that she didn't recognise, and as she turned her head she saw her future husband, holding his hand out, ready to guide her through life.

As the ceremony went on, Lauren did not take her eyes off Rat, and her mind thought back to when they first met in Australia when they were just twelve years old, then she thought of their first kiss, it wasn't a proper one, and it was by accident, but he was the only boy she could go near without gaging, well when she was twelve anyway.

The vicar asked Lauren to read out her vows, she had a piece of paper Bethany handed to her, but she looked at it, and the words didn't seem right. So the words just began to tumble out of her mouth.

"Rat, I love you, you're my best friend, the light in my darkest days, and my rock when life gets hard."

Bethany knew not to speak up, she wasn't that selfish and she knew that Lauren meant it in a way she felt about a man and not about her.

Lauren's voice cracked, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Greg Rathbone, and I love you, with every inch of me, and I cannot wait to become Mrs Rathbone, and finally become a family with you, Connor and Chloe, so all I want to say to you is thank you, thank you for coming back." Tears were streaking down her face, as Rat gave her a hug.

The vicar looked sad as he wiped his glasses with a napkin, "Very moving words Lauren, now Greg?" He looked at Rat.

Rat looked up at the audience who were mostly in tears, "I'm not sure if I can match that."

The audience let out a weak chuckle.

He fumbled around with the paper in his pocket, "Lauren, I'm no good with words, and I can't express, enough, how much you mean to me, and, it means the world to be here with everyone, and most importantly you, I know what I feels like to walk away from something you don't want to lose, but I will use everything in my power to protect you from anything that comes our way, I love you Lauren. I really, really do"

As the formalities were completed, Rat and his new wife ran up the aisle and onto CHERUB soil, it was a warm day and they let the sun warm their skin, the couple were being showered in rose petals, Rat picked Lauren up in his arms and kissed her.

They couldn't wait to start their new life together.


End file.
